User talk:Mvpl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Suspect Behavior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Forest Whitaker.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 00:35, November 1, 2010 :I've just gone back in time :D - Mvpl 00:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Haha :) : :I have no clue what the SB logo is going to look like, so I just winged it. What do you think? Nice and simple. - ::Anything with that bridge as background is bound to be fantastic. I bet the one they do isn't going to be so pretty ;) Mvpl 18:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's one of America's most beautiful pieces of architecture. - This question might be stupid, but...I noticed that the name of the first episode is "TBA". Since the rest of the episodes actually have names, do you think this might be the actual name of the episode or maybe it just means "To Be Announced". That would be my guess, but why would they have names for the other 5 episodes, but not the first????? I'm stumped. - :You'll have to ask Lord Crayak. I haven't seen those titles in any place except his edit Mvpl 15:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Another One Richard Schiff will be playing the FBI director on Suspect Behavior. I thought I would point out that he is yet another actor connected to the Terminator franchise, via the TV series :) Wanna smack me yet? - :Errrr... nope! Wanna smack him! From The West Wing to this??? :p Mvpl 15:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I thought he good on Terminator:TSCC. He should be good as FBI Director. I'm looking forward to it. - :Errrr... I haven't seen any Terminator movie/show/game... Sorry... Mvpl 15:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You've never seen "The Terminator"? OMG. I should slap you :) - :XDDDDDDDDDDDD - Mvpl 16:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey stranger Happy Birthday, Victoria! - The Keanes So, I think there should be a link between the two since they are related. I don't know how to do that or which part of the article should have that. I was kind of thinking of having it in the box that says family. Speaking of, I don't have a reason to edit it yet, but if and when I need to, how do I edit that box that contains information? Thanks! Iffy88 15:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Sure, I was thinking that we could add a mainpage slider and maybe a news feed so we can get all the latest updates for Suspect Behavior. I like the character gallery so maybe we could move it up if we add columns. What do you think? Kate.moon 17:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I get what you're saying about the newsfeed, and I think that a slider will look good for the mainpage also. The thing about columns is that once you get ads, if you don't have the left/right columns, what you have right now will break up. How do you feel about blog posts and top ten lists? Kate.moon 18:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Top Ten lists are just community polls where you can vote for your favorite characters, favorite episode, or any other topic related to Suspect Behavior. You can check these out as an example: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_Characters Kate.moon 19:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures All righty then, let's just assume I don't know what I'm doing. Oh, and that I need dumbed down instructions. How do I upload an image if I have one? I don't see an "Upload" button so I'm thinking it's a little more complicated or that I just don't know source code. Also, what sizes for pictures? Iffy88 00:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Portal: Criminals So, Deidre Norris (Abductor) is under the Serial Bombers section. Should there be an Abductors section like in the other wiki?Iffy88 18:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC)